Namensspiel
by Drakea
Summary: Szenenspiel zwischen Ran, Aya und einer dritten Person.


Titel: Namensspiel  
>Autor: Drakea<br>Thema: Weiß Kreuz  
>Genre: leichtes OOC, ein Hauch von Shonen-Ai<br>Wörter: 5.818  
>Wettbewerb: Weiß Kreuz Revival<br>Warnung: Thema verfehlt 

* * *

><p>Mit brüderlicher Fürsorge drapierte Ran die weißen Rosen in der Vase neben dem Bett seiner Schwester.<br>"Das nächste Mal bringe ich dir einen bunten Blumenstrauß mit", versprach er und lächelte sie völlig enthemmt an. "Er wird aus den schönsten und prachtvollsten Blumen bestehen, die wir im Sortiment haben."  
>Immer noch grinsend setzte er sich neben Aya und nahm ihre Hand. Schweigend ließ er die Zeit verstreichen, da er nicht wusste was er ihr erzählen sollte. Mit seiner Arbeit wollte er sie nicht langweilen, besonders da er nichts Interessantes zu berichten wusste.<br>"Kannst du dich an das Restaurant erinnern, wo ich gearbeitet habe? Es musste leider geschlossen werden. Angeblich soll dort ein Eiscafé eröffnet haben. Vielleicht sind dort immer noch ein paar Leute von früher beschäftigt, die uns wiedererkennen", plapperte der ältere Bruder unbeschwert und trotzte allen negativen Prognosen, die seine Schwester betrafen. Nach den Aussagen der zahlreichen Ärzte, die er schon konsultiert hatte, würde Aya nie wieder aufwachen und ob sie etwas von ihrer Umgebung mitbekam, wusste auch niemand. "Dann bestellen wir uns einen riesigen Eisbecher, wie damals als du in die Mittelstufe gekommen bist. Nicht einmal zu dritt konnten wir ihn aufessen. Als deine Freundin auch aufgeben musste, hast du so laut und lange gelacht, dass dir die Tränen gekommen sind."  
>Unbewusst streichelte er die reglosen Finger seiner Schwester. "Ich muss gleich gehen und kann leider erst übermorgen wiederkommen", erklärte er, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Während er die Tür schloss, verbannte er alle Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit aus seinem Kopf. Seine Schwester durfte in seinem Leben, fernab dieses Zimmers, keine Rolle spielen und ihn unter keinen Umständen ablenken.<br>"Fujimiya-san?" Hinter Ran stand ein junger Arzt und verschränkte verschämt die Hände vor seinem Körper. "Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"  
>Zur Antwort verzog Ran das Gesicht. Er wollte sich in diesem Moment mit niemandem unterhalten.<br>"Es geht um eine Behandlungsmöglichkeit für Ihre Schwester", setzte der Mediziner an und traf Rans wunden Punkt. Auch wenn sie schon viel probiert hatten und gescheitert waren, gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass seine Schwester irgendwann einmal wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte.  
>"Und warum teilt mir das nicht Ihr Arzt mit?", fragte Ran misstrauisch. Durch Ayas langen Aufenthalt in dieser Klinik, glaubte er alle Mitarbeiter zu kennen, aber dieser war ihm gänzlich fremd.<br>Unruhig zog der Arzt an seinem Kittel herum und offenbarte das kleine Namensschild, welches ihn als Assistenzarzt auswies. "Der Facharzt ist leider verhindert, weswegen er mich geschickt hat mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Eigentlich will er sogar die Verantwortung für die Therapie Ihrer Schwester an mich übergeben, da diese Behandlungsart Schwerpunkt in meiner weiteren Ausbildung sein wird. Es ist ein ganz schonendes Verfahren. Der Patient wird vorsichtig mit Energiewellen aus dem Koma geweckt und langsam in die Realität zurückgeholt."  
>"Ich habe noch nie davon gehört", gestand Ran, der von sich selbst dachte, er würde sich auf diesem Gebiet einigermaßen gut auskennen. "Wurden mit der Methode schon vielen Menschen geheilt?"<br>Dem jungen Mediziner war anzusehen, dass es ihm unwohl in seiner Haut war, da er noch mehr an seiner Kleidung nestelte.  
>"Nein. Aus diesem Grund widme ich mich diesem Bereich. Das Verfahren ist bis jetzt rein hypothetisch. Aya wäre unsere erste Patientin. Wie gesagt, es ist ein absolut harmloses Vorgehen. Falls es nicht gelingt, wird Ihre Schwester keine Folgeschäden davontragen und da wir uns bewusst sind, dass wir keine erfolgreiche Behandlung garantieren können, würden wir die Behandlungskosten übernehmen. Ganz egal ob Ihre Schwester aufwacht oder nicht", sprudelte es aus dem jungen Mann hervor.<br>Ran gefiel die Art nicht, wie der andere über seine Schwester sprach. Es hörte sich an, als ob Aya nur ein Ding wäre und kein Mensch.  
>"Ich werde es mir überlegen", war seine nüchterne Antwort und Ran ging an dem Arzt vorbei. Als sie nebeneinander waren, wurde ihm ein Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Lediglich eine Handynummer stand auf ihr.<br>"Sie können mich jederzeit anrufen. Egal ob sie etwas fragen möchten oder sich entschieden haben."

"Hey, Aya. Schön dass du auch mal auftauchst." Zwischen Blumentöpfen, die Hände in einem großen Sack Erde vergraben, stand Yohji und blickte streng von der Uhr zu seinem Kollegen.  
>"Lass doch gut sein", mischte sich Omi ein, um einen Streit zu verhindern. "Es sind noch fünf Minuten bis unsere Schicht endet."<br>"Ja schon", lenkte Yohji ein. "Und wo ist Ken? Er kommt doch bestimmt zu spät. Kann er nicht einmal pünktlich sein? Ich habe ein Date, ich"  
>Mit dem Schließen der Tür verstummten die beiden Stimmen hinter Aya. Während er zu seinem Kleiderhaken ging, nahm er die erhaltene Visitenkarte aus seinem Mantel. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über die mit der Hand geschriebenen Zahlen. Die gesamte Strecke vom Krankenhaus zum Blumenlanden hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er die Nummer anrufen sollte. Auch wenn die Heilung seiner Schwester nicht garantiert werden konnte, nährte die geringe Chance seine Hoffnung.<br>Die Frage auf Seite schiebend, stecke Aya die Karte in seine Hosentasche und zog seine Schürze an. Zurück im Verkaufsraum hörte er Yohji sich noch immer über die Unpünktlichkeit seiner Kollegen beschweren.  
>"Von mir aus kannst du schon gehen. Aya-kun ist da und Ken-kun wird bestimmt auch gleich auftauchen", versuchte Omi die Situation zu entschärfen.<br>"Bist du sicher?" Yohji klang mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher. "Was wenn Ken, vor lauter Fußball im Kopf, gar nicht mehr auftaucht?"  
>"Er wird schon auftauchen."<br>"Ihr könnt beide gehen." Aya stand mit der Gießkanne vor den Topfpflanzen und goss sie. "Im Moment ist hier nichts los und ganz unzuverlässig ist Ken auch nicht. Er wird bestimmt in einer Viertelstunde da sein."  
>Unschlüssig warf Yohji seinen beiden Kollegen einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann auf seine Uhr. "Wenn du dir sicher bist. Dann gehe ich jetzt."<br>Noch bevor Aya oder Omi ein Wort sagen konnte, war der älteste bereits aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
>"Du kannst auch ruhig gehen", wiederholte sich Aya, als Omi den Sack mit Blumenerde hochhob und zu ihm herüber grinste.<br>"Keiner von uns muss hier alleine arbeiten. Ich warte bis Ken-kun kommt und schreibe mir die Zeit gut."  
>Nickend akzeptierte Aya diese Entscheidung und drehte sich wieder den Pflanzen zu. Während er die Kanne senkte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zum Krankenhaus und seiner Schwester. Sollte er das Risiko dieser neuen Behandlung eingehen und darauf hoffen, dass es wirklich keine Nebenwirkungen gab? Normalweise würde er bei solchen Fragen Yuushi um Rat bitten, doch der war auf Geschäftsreise und somit keine große Hilfe. Sein Team wollte er nicht fragen, da Aya sich vorgenommen hatte ihnen nicht zu viel von seiner Vergangenheit zu enthüllen. Konnte überhaupt einer von ihnen sein Problem verstehen? Seines unterschied sich zu sehr von denen der anderen.<br>Geräuschvoll schob Omi hinter ihm eine große Vase zu Recht und brachte Aya dazu, sich daran zu erinnern, was er über ihn wusste.  
>"Omi", sprach er das jüngste Weiß-Mitglied an, seine Augen fest auf die Blumen in den Kübeln gerichtet. "Wenn dir jemand sagen würde, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit dir deine Erinnerung zurückzugeben, die Erfolgschancen aber nicht garantiert werden könnten, würdest du es trotzdem probieren?"<br>Es war kurz still und Aya glaubte, dass er mit seiner äußerst persönlichen Frage zu weit gegangen war.  
>"Ja." Omis Antwort war gedehnt, als ob er noch über die richtigen Worte nachdenken würde. "Ich würde das Risiko eingehen. Es ist besser zu scheitern, als sich den Rest seines Lebens zu fragen, ob man es nicht doch hätte versuchen sollen. Stehst du vor so einer Entscheidung?"<br>Aya musste sich nicht einmal überlegen, was er Omi antworten sollte. Mit viel Lärm stürzte Ken aus dem Hinterzimmer und entschuldigte sich mehrmals bei Omi für seine Verspätung.

"Kommen Sie rein, Fujimiya-san." Der Arzt führte Ran in sein Büro und bot seinem Gast einen Stuhl an.  
>Dankend setzte sich Ran.<br>"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
>"Es geht um die Therapie für Aya, die Sie gerne anwenden würden. Ich habe mir." Überrascht hielt Ran inne. Der Arzt hatte seine Hand gehoben, um den beginnenden Redefluss zu stoppen.<br>"Entschuldigen sie, Fujimiya-san, aber ich kann Ihnen leider nicht folgen. Es gibt keine neue Behandlung für Ihre Schwester", erklärte der Mediziner mit ernster Miene.  
>"Das muss es aber", erwiderte Ran eilig, bevor seine Gegenüber wieder etwas sagen konnte. "Sie haben doch extra einen Ihrer Assistenten zu mir geschickt, der mich darüber informieren sollte. Eine ganz neue Methode, die noch nicht getestet worden ist."<br>Verneinend schüttelte der Mann seinen Kopf. "Erstens würde ich niemals ein unerprobtes Verfahren anwenden. Und zweitens, welcher Assistent soll das gewesen sein?"  
>"Wakamoto", sprudelte es aus Ran heraus, der froh war, dass er sich den Namen gemerkt hatte. "Er sagte, er würde bald seine Fachrichtung einschlagen."<br>"Wakamoto?", wiederholte der Chefarzt und beäugte Ran kritisch. "Es gibt jemanden mit dem Namen. Er ist tatsächlich ein Assistent, aber noch sehr weit von diesem Punkt der Entscheidung entfernt. Außerdem ist er Krank und liegt mit Grippe im Bett. Es kann unmöglich Wakamoto gewesen sein."  
>Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in Rans Kopf. Wenn dieser Mann, der ihn auf dem Flur angesprochen hatte, nicht zu dieser Klinik gehörte, wer war er dann? Er konnte unmöglich zu Kritiker gehören, sonst hätte ihn eine der Sekretärinnen vorgestellt. Und sonst wusste niemand davon, dass seine Schwester in dieser Einrichtung lag.<br>"Wir sollten die Polizei einschalten", hörte Ran den Doktor sagen.  
>"Nein. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich bin mir sicher, es war bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz."<br>"Ein makaberer", ergänzte der Arzt und akzeptierte scheinbar Rans Entscheidung, da er sich mit der Begründung, er habe noch einen weiteren Termin, verabschiedete.  
>"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit." Förmlich verbeugte sich Ran vor dem älteren Mann.<br>"Es ist schade, dass wir Ihrer Schwester nicht helfen können. Sie ist bestimmt ein sehr aufgewecktes Mädchen."  
>"Ja, dass ist sie." Mit einer weiteren kleinen Verbeugung verließ Ran das Büro. Zwar wusste er, was er als nächstes unternehmen würde, aber die Frage, wer der Fremde nun wirklich war und was seine Beweggründe waren, stellte sich ihm immer noch. Wenn er Kritiker als die Initiatoren dieses Gesprächs ausschloss und auch die Klinik nichts damit zu tun hatte, gab es niemanden mehr, der ihm helfen würde. Er hatte sich von seinem alten Leben, mit all seinen Freunden und Verwandten losgesagt. Seine jetzigen Teampartner hielt er auch aus dem Thema heraus, da er auf keinen Fall ihr Mitleid oder Hilfe wollte. Dies sollte auch so bleiben und Ran hoffte, dass der Arzt sich nicht um entschied und doch die Polizei einschaltete. Eine staatliche Behörde, die sein Privatleben auf den Kopf stellte und die Existenz von Kritiker und Weiß gefährdete, war das letzte was er brauchte. Würde das geschehen, könnte er seine Rache vergessen und auch vor einem finanziellen Problem stehen. Ayas Behandlung würde er nicht mehr bezahlen können. Sie würde zwar in ein normales Krankenhaus überstellt werden, aber ihre Chancen auf Heilung wären dort gleich null.<br>Als Ran vor dem Gebäude stand, nahm er sein Mobiltelefon und die Visitenkarte des Unbekannten in die Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern rief er die Nummer an.  
>"Ich möchte Sie treffen", erklärte Ran ohne Umschweife. "Am besten sofort. Das Spiral Café? Ich werde da sein."<br>Ran war sich bewusst, dass man auf seinen Anruf gewartet hatte. Er war nicht überrascht nach seinem Namen gefragt worden und sein Gesprächspartner wusste genau weswegen Ran anrief.

Mit sicherem Blick fand Ran direkt den Fremden, welcher ihn in der Klinik angesprochen hatte. Sie sahen zwar gleich aus, doch dieser Mann war alles andere als nervös. Entspannt saß er an seinem Tisch und beäugte seine Nachbarn mit einem arroganten Grinsen. Es erstarb jedoch, als er Ran entdeckte.  
>"Sie haben mit der Klinik gesprochen", stellte er fest und nahm seine Jacke von dem Stuhl neben ihm. "Setzen Sie sich. Wir haben bestimmt viel zu besprechen, falls Sie sich immer noch um Ihre Schwester sorgen."<br>"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Ran, als er Platz nahm. "Sie müssen sich den Kittel einfach genommen haben. Wakamoto ist krank und kann unmöglich da gewesen sein. Außerdem passt Ihr Aussehen nicht zu ihm."  
>"Sehr gut kombiniert. Sie arbeiten nicht zufällig bei der Polizei oder als Detektiv? Wenn ich nicht diese Maskerade abgehalten hätte, hätte ich Sie niemals ansprechen können. Mein Name ist Masafumi Fujiwara. Ich arbeite für ein unabhängiges Forschungsunternehmen, welches ein rotes Tuch für die Schulmedizin ist. Wir beschäftigen uns tatsächlich mit Methoden, die noch nicht von den hiesigen Ärzten akzeptiert wurden. Hätte ich mich als Wissenschaftler vorgestellt, wäre mir der Zutritt auf jeden Fall verwehrt worden."<br>"Wieso sollte ich Ihnen noch glauben? Sie haben mich belogen." Ran verschränke protestierend seine Arme vor seinem Körper und starrte Fujiwara an.  
>"Weil ich Ihnen helfen kann. Abgesehen von meinem Namen und Beruf, habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich will Ihrer Schwester helfen und meine Organisation hat die nötigen Mittel dafür. Wie versprochen müssen Sie auch nicht für die Behandlung aufkommen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern schob Fujiwara eine Tasse Kaffee zu Ran. "Und die geht auch auf meine Kosten. Seien Sie mein Gast und lassen Sie uns die wichtigsten Dinge besprechen."<br>"Ich habe nicht zugestimmt", erinnerte Ran den Wissenschaftler und warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Getränk.  
>Fujiwara hingegen schien Rans andere Gedanken erraten zuhaben. Er lachte und klopfte Ran auf den Rücken.<br>"Keine Angst. Da ist kein Mittelchen drin, was Sie gefügig macht. Wie es scheint habe ich es bei Ihnen verscherzt. Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir von vorne beginnen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch besser mit den Vornamen anreden. Ich bin Masafumi."  
>Um diese Geste zu unterstreichen hielt er Ran seine Hand hin. Zögerlich ergriff er sie, da er bei Menschen mit solch sprunghaften Verhalten, das noch schlimmer als bei seinen Teamkollegen war, vorsichtig war. Wenn ihn seine Zeit als Mitglied von Kritiker etwas beigebracht hatte, dann das Vorsicht immer die beste Vorgehensweise war. "Ran."<br>"Hast du danach noch Zeit? Ich lade dich zum Essen ein. Ich erzähle dir von meinem Leben, meinem Beruf und die Ziele, die wir haben. Natürlich um dir zu zeigen, dass ich es diesmal ehrlich meine."

"Wo warst du?", fragte Ken und sah von seiner Sportzeitung auf.  
>"Bei einem Rendezvous?", wollte Yohji von der Couch aus wissen.<br>"Das geht euch nichts an", antwortete Aya ausführlicher als er es sonst tat. "Hat sich Manx mit einer Mission gemeldet?"  
>"Nein. Über den Computer kam auch nichts rein." Omi saß an dem kleinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete seine drei Freunde. "Es scheint eine ruhige Woche zu werden, wenn sie uns keine Informationen senden."<br>Das ist gut, dachte sich Aya. Er hatte Masafumis Einladung zu dem Essen angenommen und sich sogar zu einem zweiten Verabredet. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er den Abend genossen. Er konnte er selbst sein und musste nicht seine gewohnte kalte Maske tragen.  
>"Sind euch die Einsätze so wichtig?" Yohji setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah von Aya zu Omi. "Ich kann mir schönere Dinge in meinem Leben vorstellen, als diese regelmäßigen Morde."<br>"Diese Menschen haben es verdient", kommentierte Ken die Aussage und schlug seine Zeitung zu. Die folgende Diskussion wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. "Sie sind böse und haben Verbrechen begangen, die die Polizei ihnen nicht nachweisen kann. Das weißt du doch."  
>"Du hast jederzeit die Möglichkeit Weiß zu verlassen. Wenn du keinen Sinn mehr in unserer Arbeit siehst, werden wir Manx herrufen, dass sie dich aus dem Team nimmt und du ein ruhiges Leben führen kannst." Aya drehte sich demonstrativ von dem älteren Mann weg, woraufhin sich Yohji erhob.<br>"Das glaubst du doch nicht selbst?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. "Kritiker wird niemals jemanden, der so viel über die Organisation weiß wie wir, einfach so gehen lassen. Ich traue denen zu, dass sie mich eher töten lassen, als mir die Freiheit schenken würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sogar euch schicken, um mich zu beseitigen. Also erzähl mir nicht, wie einfach es ist Weiß zu verlassen."  
>Mit rotem Kopf marschierte Yohji aus dem Raum, wobei ihm nur die Augen seiner Partner folgten.<br>"Er hat bestimmt Recht", sagte Omi, nachdem sich die Zimmertür wieder geschlossen hatte.  
>Dessen war sich auch Aya sicher. Nach Masafumis Angebot war in ihm der Gedanke an eine Zukunft mit seiner Schwester entstanden. Doch auch er wusste nicht, wie er sich von Kritiker lösen sollte. Bereits in seiner Vergangenheit war er in neuen Teams gelandet, sobald seine Aufgabe oder die Gruppe erledigt war. Aber niemals durfte er sich von der Organisation trennen und zurück in sein altes Leben kehren.<br>"Er wird sich wieder einkriegen." Endlich konnte Aya seinen Mantel ausziehen. Für ihn war das Thema beendet.  
>Hinter ihm warfen sich Ken und Omi einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin Omi mit den Schultern zuckte.<br>"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er und erntete einen tödlichen Blick.  
>"Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt."<br>Seufzend schlug Ken seine Zeitschrift wieder auf. Die Show war vorbei.

Ran fiel es schwer sich auf das Gespräch und Essen zu konzentrieren.  
>Auch Masafumi bemerkte dies und musterte sein Gegenüber kritisch. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Schmeckt es dir nicht? Ist es der Laden, der dir nicht gefällt?"<br>Überrascht zuckte Ran zusammen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass man ihn so genau beobachtete. "Nein, alles ist in bester Ordnung."  
>Weiter wollte er nicht reden, da er nicht wusste wie er die richtigen Worte finden sollte. All die Treffen, die er mit dem Wissenschaftler in der letzten Woche gehabt hatte, gaben ihn das Gefühl von Normalität, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Sie gaben ihm aber auch eine falsche Hoffnung auf ein Leben, welches er nicht mehr haben konnte, das war ihm klar geworden. Ran wusste nicht, wie er seinen inneren Zwiespalt Masafumi näher bringen sollte, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war der Grund für ihre Treffen immer noch der Aufbau von Vertrauen und am Ende seine Zustimmung zu dieser Therapie.<br>"Glaubst du, man kann sein Schicksal ändern, auch wenn es festgefahren scheint?", fragte Ran.  
>Langsam legte Masafumi sein Besteck auf Seite. Sein sonst heiterer und überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden.<br>"Du hast Angst vor der Zukunft", stellte er nüchtern fest. "Vor dem was auf dich warten könnte, nicht wahr? Das euer Leben nicht so verlaufen wird, wie du es dir in deinen Träumen ausmalst und Aya sich nicht wohlfühlen wird."  
>"Ja, sie müsste in einem Haushalt mit vier Kerlen wohnen, von denen der jüngste am reifsten ist. Ihr wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen, aber ich kann ihr auch nichts anderes bieten. Ich bin auf den Job und die Wohnung angewiesen", bog Ran die Wahrheit für seinen Freund zu Recht.<br>"Vielleicht würde ihr so ein Leben doch gefallen und sie deine Entscheidung schätzen. Das erfahren wir aber nur wenn du Aya eine Chance gibst." Während er sprach, hatte sich Masafumi immer weiter vorgebeugt und legte seine Hand auf Rans. Mit einem kurzen Grinsen registrierte er wie der junge Mann zusammenzuckte. "Deine Zweifel sind verständlich. Selten tritt die Zukunft ein, die wir uns vorstellen. Doch wenn man ihr nicht den Platz einräumt, die sie für ihre Entwicklung benötigt, wirst du nie erfahren, was sein könnte. Davon abgesehen wirst du doch nicht deine eigene Schwester in diesem Zustand lassen wollen!?"  
>Unbewusst wollte Ran seine Hand zurückziehen, da er sich ertappt fühlte. Jedoch ließ es Masafumi nicht zu und Ran sah auf. "Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass sie es von alleine schaffen muss. Jede andere Therapie könnte schädlich für sie sein."<br>"Sind wir wieder bei dem Thema?" Seufzend legte Masafumi seine Hände zusammen. "Hilft es dir, wenn du unsere Privatklinik siehst?"

"Es ist nicht sehr groß", erklärte Masafumi das offensichtliche. Seine vermeintliche Klinik bestand aus drei Zimmern in denen ein Bett und eine Fülle von elektronischen Gerätschaften stand. "Das eigentliche Institut liegt außerhalb der Stadt. Um dir eine lange Anfahrt zu ersparen haben wir eine Art Außenstelle eingerichtet."  
>Mit Mühe verkniff sich Ran ein Kommentar und tat lieber als interessierten ihn die Apparaturen.<br>"Wozu dienen die alle?" Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit kurz nach Ayas Unfall, als ihre Überlebenschancen äußerst gering waren und sie an ähnlichen Maschinen hing, von denen die meisten ihre Lebensfunktionen unterstützen. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, alles zu unternehmen um nicht noch einmal diese Szene vor Augen zu haben.  
>"Dem üblichen. Zum Überwachen, Unterschützen und natürlich um sie aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen. Die meisten Computer zeichnen aber nur die Werte der anderen Systeme auf und Ayas Reaktion auf die Behandlung. Ohne diese Daten würde unser Verfahren niemals bei anderen Komapatienten zum Einsatz kommen. Für gewöhnlich überprüft ein Fachgremium über Jahre unsere Arbeit, bevor auch nur eine zweite Person offiziell mit ihr geheilt werden darf", erklärte Masafumi und führte Ran durch die Zimmer.<br>Im ersten Raum wieder angekommen blieb Ran vor einem Fenster stehen und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Viel tat sich nicht auf der Straße unter ihnen, da es nur eine Seitenstraße war, die an den Rückseiten von Geschäften vorbeiführte. Ein Ort, der Ruhe und Erholung bot. Dinge die eine kranke oder genesende Person benötigte.  
>"Ein Wort von dir und Aya kann morgen schon hier sein", flüsterte Masafumi, der lautlos neben ihn getreten war. "Ich würde dir mit Freuden diesen Wunsch erfüllen."<br>Als Ran nichts sagte, verzog Masafumi das Gesicht und packte das Handgelenk des jüngeren Mannes. "Ich verliere langsam die Geduld mit dir. Was muss ich noch tun, dass du endlich zustimmst?"  
>"Lass mich los", verlangte Ran kalt und wollte sich dem Griff mit einem Ruck entziehen.<br>Masafumi verstärkte seine Kraft und legte seine zweite Hand auf Rans Rücken. Er zog ihn zu sich, starrte ihn mit unergründlichem Blick an und küsste Ran auf den Mund.  
>Bei der Berührung war es Ran, als wären alle seine Gedanken auf einmal erloschen, so sehr überraschte ihn die Tat des anderen. Die warmen Lippen und den heißen Atem bemerkte er kaum.<br>Als Masafumi keine Reaktion spürte, ließ er den Arm los und öffnete den obersten Hemdknopf seines Gegenübers. Beim zweiten kam Bewegung in Ran und er stieß den Wissenschaftler von sich.  
>"So habe ich dich nicht eingeschätzt", fuhr Ran auf, warf Masafumi einen verletzten Blick zu und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.<p>

Aya saß vor dem Blumenladen und hielt sich den Kopf. Stumm und für sich ordnete er seine Gedanken. Was genau war da zwischen ihnen passiert? Und warum? Im Nachhinein erinnerte ihn Masafumis Verhalten an Aya. Ein unschuldiger Kuss auf den Mund ohne Bedeutung. Nur passte dazu nicht die Tatsache, dass er Rans Hemd aufknöpfte und Masafumis kompromissloser Gesichtsausdruck.  
>Was wollte Masafumi damit bezwecken, fragte sich Aya immer wieder.<br>"Hey."  
>Die Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken.<br>Yohji stand vor ihm und schaute auf ihn herab. "Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen oder warum bist du hier draußen? Die anderen warten doch bestimmt auf dich."  
>"Warten?", wiederholte Aya, weil er nicht wusste worum es ging.<br>"Hast du die Nachricht nicht gesehen? Manx ist hier und hat eine Mission für uns."  
>Als ob alles Wichtige gesagt wäre, ging Yohji an den Rollanden, hob ihn an und schloss die Ladentür auf. "Nach dir", sagte er und wollte Aya den Vortritt lassen. Doch der blieb regungslos auf dem Rand des Pflanzkübels sitzen und starrte vor sich hin.<br>"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", rückte Aya plötzlich heraus und sah zu dem erfahreneren Mann. "Wie merkt man, dass man verliebt ist."  
>Von der Frage überrumpelt öffnete Yohji seinen Mund und schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. "Man weiß es eben. Es fühlt sich richtig an, wenn man mit der Person zusammen ist oder auch nur an sie denkt."<br>Langsam nickte Aya und dachte kurz über die Worte nach. "Passen diese Gefühle nicht auch auf eine bedeutende Freundschaft?"  
>"Das tun sie", gestand Yohji grinsend. "Aber wenn du sie jetzt schon vermisst, wirst du den Unterschied erkennen."<br>Bewusst vermied es Aya den unbewussten Fehler von Yohji zu korrigieren. Er wollte ihn nicht damit verprellen, wenn er verriet, dass es um einen Mann anstatt um eine Frau ging.  
>"Los, rein. Sonst unterstellt man mir wieder ich würde immer zu spät kommen", sagte Yohji und winkte den jüngeren in den Blumenladen.<p>

Vor der ausfahrbaren Leinwand im Hauptquartier von Weiß, stand Manx und erstatte kurz Bericht über die Quelle ihrer Informationen.  
>"Unsere Informanten haben aus einer vertraulichen Quelle erfahren, dass eine kleine Organisation dabei ist in Tokyo ein illegales Labor zu errichten. Dort soll daran geforscht werden, ob man Menschen mit Hilfe von Strom oder Energie dazu bringen kann ihren Charakter zu verändern."<br>Manx trat aus dem Licht des Projektors und drückte einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. Auf der Leinwand erschien ein Mann, der von mehreren Frauen flankiert wurde. "Das ist Schreient. Ein Team, welches bereits von Takatori erschaffen wurde. In ihrer Mitte steht Masafumi Takatori." Auf Knopfdruck von Manx erschien ein anderes Bild mit einer Nahaufnahme Takatoris.  
>Bei dem Anblick lief es Aya kalt den Rücken runter. Den gleichen Mann kannte er unter den Namen Masafumi Fujiwara.<br>"Er ist der zweite Sohn von Reiji Takatori und legt viel Wert auf die schönen Dinge des Lebens. Und um diese so lange wie möglich zu genießen sucht er, neben seinem jetzigen Projekt, den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit. Soweit uns bekannt ist, hat er darin noch keine Erfolge erzielt. Leider ist es aber nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er Fortschritte macht. Durch den Einfluss seines Vaters, stehen Masafumi alle Forscher des Landes zur Verfügung. Euer Auftrag ist es, ihn aus seinem kleinen Labor zu vertreiben. Ihr unterbindet sein Treiben und vernichtet seine Ergebnisse."  
>Als Manx fertig war und das Licht wieder einschaltete, sah sie Aya aufmerksam an.<br>"Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus also ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest."  
>So fühlte er sich auch. Die Kälte, die ihn zuerst erfasst hatte, bildete nun in seinem Magen einen festen Kloß. Was wollte Takatori mit seiner Schwester. Würde er es wagen, sie aus dem Krankenhaus zu entführen?<br>"Wann sollen wir das erledigen?", fragte er, froh drüber, dass er so viel Kontrolle über seinen Körper besaß, dass niemand seine innere Aufruhr bemerkte.  
>"Aya", flüsterte Omi und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sein Team wusste von seinem Hass auf den Takatori Klan, aber von den Anwesenden kannte nur Manx die ganze Wahrheit.<br>"Wir wissen, dass du am liebsten sofort die Mission ausführen würdest. Jedoch ist das viel zu riskant. Wir wissen nicht ob Takatori sein Labor bereits bezogen hat oder Schreient Wache hält."  
>Persers Sekretärin beobachtete Aya kritisch. "Aus diesem Grund werdet ihr zuerst die Gegend observieren und danach erst losschlagen."<p>

"Du denkst darüber nach alleine zu gehen?" Ken kam die Treppe in den zweiten Stock nach oben und traf Aya auf dem Flur.  
>Ohne sich um eine Antwort zu bemühen steckte Aya sein Handy weg und sah stoisch auf die Straße vor dem Blumenladen.<br>Ken rückte näher an seinen Kollegen heran und lehnte sich rücklings an das Geländer. "Wir wissen alle wie du tickst. Die Gelegenheit einen Takatori in seinem Versteck zu erwischen, wirst du dir niemals entgehen lassen, egal was Perser oder Manx sagen."  
>"Was willst du?", fragte Aya geradeheraus, um diesem Gerede um den heißen Brei zu entgehen.<br>"Sag uns, wann du gehen willst und wir werden dich begleiten", sprach Ken für das restliche Team Weiß. "Du hast uns bei der Bewältigung unserer Vergangenheit geholfen. Jetzt sind wir an der Reihe dir zu helfen."  
>"Das werdet ihr nicht. Ihr werdet, wie Manx es befohlen hat, Takatoris Unterschlupf beobachten."<br>Überrascht dreht sich Ken zu dem anderen Mann. "Wieso nicht? Wir arbeiten immer zusammen."  
>"Richtig", bestätigte Aya und verwirrte Ken. "Und die Sache mit Takatori ist privat. Was auch immer ich unternehme, werde ich alleine machen."<br>Die Wahrheit konnte Aya nicht sagen, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht dass seine Kollegen von Kritiker bestraft würden, nur weil sie ihm bei seinem persönlichen Rachefeldzug geholfen hatten. Er konnte Ken auch nicht dafür danken, dass sie dieses Risiko eingehen wollten und ihm etwas gaben, was er vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.  
>"Du musst da nicht alleine durch. Wir sind ein Team, wir sind immer an deiner Seite."<br>Aya drehte sich überrascht zu Ken, der ihn mit einem dunklen Leuchten in den Augen fixierte. Entgegen seines ersten Vorhabens, musste Aya doch Lächeln, was auch Ken zum Grinsen brachte.  
>"Komm mit runter. Manx ist gegangen. Wir können in Ruhe besprechen, wie wir vorgehen werden."<p>

"Guten Morgen, Ran." Masafumi stand von seiner Bank auf, als er seinen Freund kommen sah. "Was hast du dabei?"  
>In seiner linken Hand hielt Ran einen länglichen Gegenstand, der in ein Tuch gewickelt war. "Shion", sagte er knapp, als würde dies alles erklären.<br>"Hast du dich endgültig entschieden oder warum willst du mich so früh treffen?"  
>Ran antwortete nicht auf die Frage und Masafumis Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von seinem arroganten Grinsen in eine reumütige Grimasse.<br>"Bitte Entschuldige was gestern passiert ist. Die Pferde sind mit mir durchgegangen, als du einen Rückzieher machen wolltest."  
>Masafumi ging auf Ran zu und wollte ihn umarmen, doch Ran machte einen großen Schritt zurück und brachte Shion zwischen sie. "Bitte Ran, hab keine Angst. Ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht willst. Nur sahst du gestern Abend so verwirrt aus, dass ich dich ablenken musste."<br>"Du bist ein Lügner." Rans Stimme war eisig und er legte seine rechte Hand auf den Griff seines Katanas.  
>Überrascht ließ Masafumi seine Arme sinken. "Hat du meine wahren Gefühle erkannt? Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hast du mein Herz gestohlen."<br>"Wieso erzählst du nicht einmal die Wahrheit, anstatt mich von vorne bis hinten zu belügen? Was hast du wirklich mit Aya vor, Takatori?", schrie Ran, zog sein Katana und stürzte sich auf seinen Feind.  
>Eine Gestalt sprang aus dem Baum neben ihnen und stellte sich schützend vor den Wissenschaftler. Mit ihren Wurfsternen fing die fremde Person Rans Hieb ab und die Waffen verkanteten sich kurz.<br>Die Fremde erkannte Ran als Hell. Mit einem Ruck zog er sein Katana zurück und nahm von seinen Gegenspielern Abstand. Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Vielleicht waren noch mehr Mitglieder von Schreient anwesend.  
>"Ich sagte dir doch bereits, du brauchst keine Angst haben", sagte Masafumi nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen. "Ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich will dir und deiner Schwester helfen, euch ein besseres Leben ermöglichen."<br>"Hör mit deinen Lügen auf!", brüllte Ran und wich dem Shuriken aus, den Hell nach ihm warf.  
>"Nur weil du die Wahrheit nicht siehst, heißt das nicht dass ich lüge", stellte Masafumi mit ruhigem Ton fest und legte Hell eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Ich könnte dich zu meiner rechten Hand, neben Hell, machen. An meiner Seite könntest du zu einem der mächtigsten Männer Japans werden. Überlege dir deine Entscheidung gut."<br>"Lieber stehe ich an deinem Grab, als neben dir."  
>Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf Hell einen weiteren Stern und stürmte auf Ran zu. Aus einer versteckten Tasche in ihrem Anzug zog sie einen neuen Shuriken und wollte auf das Mitglied von Weiß einstechen.<br>Ran erahnte ihr Vorhaben und duckte sich rechtzeitig. Als Hell über ihm war, stieß er ihr seinen Ellenbögen kräftig in den Magen. Mit einem zusätzlichen Schubser beförderte Ran sie auf den Boden und eilte weiter zu Takatori. Dieser zielte mit einer Pistole auf Ran und sah nicht so aus als ob er scherzen würde.  
>"Gib auf und ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance", versprach Takatori als Ran einige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb.<br>"Stirb", war Rans einsilbige Antwort. Mit einem schnellen und gut gezielten Schwertstreich schlug er die Pistole aus Takatoris Hand. Ein zweiter Hieb traf den Wissenschaftler am Oberarm, bevor Takatori nach hinten taumelte, weg von seinem Angreifer.  
>"Masafumi", schrie Hell und Ran hörte wie die Frau über den Weg rannte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und jede Bewegung von ihm verhindern wollte.<br>"Dafür wirst du bezahlen", flüsterte die Frau in Rans Ohr und strich mit einer scharfen Kante ihrer Waffe vorsichtig über seinen Hals. "Ich werde dich lange leiden lassen. Du wirst mitansehen, wie sich deine geliebte Schwester in unserer Marionetten verwandelt."  
>"Hell", keuchte Takatori in Panik.<br>Fast augenblicklich verschwand der Wurfstern von Rans Hals und Hell stieß Ran von sich, um an Masafumis Seite zu rennen. Die Wunde an seinem Arm blutete stark und verfärbte bereits seine Kleidung.  
>"Hilf mir", verlangte er und krallte sich an Hells Anzug fest.<br>Sie selbst schlang ihren Arm um Masafumis Schulter und drückte den Mann an sich. Ein länglicher Gegenstand erschien in ihrer Hand, als sie Ran einen hasserfüllten Blick zu warf und den Gegenstand fallen ließ.  
>Als es auf dem Boden aufschlug musste Ran seinen Blick abwenden, da die Blendgranate in seinen Augen schmerzte und ihm die Sicht nahm.<br>Nachdem er sicher war, wieder klar sehen zu können, drehte er sich zu dem Ort zurück, wo Takatori und Hell gestanden hatten. Doch die Stelle war leer. Auch in seiner Umgebung konnte er niemanden sehen.  
>Ran ahnte, dass beide an einen sicheren Ort verschwunden waren, der ihm nicht bekannt war. Diese Tatsache akzeptierend, verschwand auch Ran aus dem Park, um für die Sicherheit seiner Schwester zu sorgen. Er würde dem Oberarzt sagen, dass dieser Fremde, von dem er ihm schon erzählt hatte, ein Psychopath sei und es auf Aya abgesehen hätte. Aus dem Grund sei es unabdingbar sie in ein anderes, sichereres Zimmer zu verlegen.<p>

"Ist alles glatt gelaufen?" Yohji lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete die Tür, wodurch er Ayas Eintreffen als erster bemerkte.  
>"Takatori konnte entkommen", antwortete Aya und durchquerte den Raum um Ken über die Schulter zu gucken.<br>"Und diese andere Person? Ist sie in Sicherheit?", fragte Ken, der auf dem Boden saß und einige Drähte in den Händen hielt.  
>"Ja. Eine von Schreient war auch da. War hier alles ruhig?" Mit aller Mühe wollte Aya Fragen über seine Schwester vermeiden, wie er es auch schon am Abend davor geschafft hatte. Seinem Team hatte es gereicht zu wissen, dass es eine Person im Hintergrund gab, die Aya schützen wollte.<br>"Hier war niemand. Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell mit einem Angriff gerechnet", überlegte Yohji laut.  
>"Alles erledigt", verlautbarte Omi und kam aus einem anderen Raum. Er verstaute noch einige CD Hüllen in seiner Tasche. "Wie weit bis du Ken-kun?"<br>"Fast fertig, wenn Yohji nicht immer nerven würde."  
>"Was hast du getan?" Aya sah auf, da er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie Omi eine spezielle Aufgabe zugeteilt hatten.<br>"Datensicherung." Grinsend zwinkerte Omi ihm zu. "Irgendwie müssen wir Manx beruhigen, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir eigenmächtig gehandelt haben. Und was gibt es da besseres, als die Daten unserer Feinde aus erster Hand."  
>"Fertig", meldete sich Ken, verknotete zwei Kabel und stand auf. "Wenn wir hier raus sind, dauert es nur noch ein paar Minuten und Takatoris Einrichtung hat nur noch Schrottwert."<br>"Sehr gut", lobte Omi seinen Kollegen und scheuchte die anderen mit einer Handbewegung hinaus. "Dann gehen wir lieber."  
>Ken und Omi gingen zuerst, während Yohji auf Aya wartete, der einen letzten Blick auf die medizinischen Geräte warf.<br>"Lass uns gehen." Yohji stand an der Tür und hielt sie offen.  
>"Danke", murmelte Aya und meinte damit viel mehr, als er in dem Moment ausdrücken konnte.<br>"Ich glaube ich habe was am Ohr. Kannst du das noch mal vor allen wiederholen? Keiner wird mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass du dich für etwas bedankt hast", witzelte Yohji und Weiß verließ das Gebäude.


End file.
